got a wild heart a cassie cage story
by dourdan
Summary: "she needs a wild heart, i got a wild heart " wild heart by the vamps. CassieCageXkano CassieCageXkabal following the idea of a time jump (of mkx) but with kabal having gone "missing" (similar to his mk9 tower ending) instead of getting killed (like in the mk9 storymode ending). (rated M for sex in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

'He is not to be trusted,' that was what Cassie Cage was always told, by her military solider mother. First as bedtime stories about the wars between mystical fighters and otherworldly realm, but as she grew up they became tales of caution. Her mother knew Cassie was destined to follow in her footsteps, as a fighter in some form; she had courage, determination, but also a sense of kindness and compassion that would could lead her to put the salvation of others before her own safety- no matter what the cost.

When that day came she might meet some of the heroes and villains of her mother's stories. And now she was face to face with the legendary villain himself, Kano. Cassie had braved through miles of New Zealand jungle to locate his headquarters, fully expecting a fight. But when she finally made it to the rather obvious barb wire fence encampment, he simply strutted out to meet her. Shirtless, covered in his usual array of tattoos and mechanical implants, he licked his lips, in a very animated manner, at the sight of the 18 year old blonde.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kano's aussie accent flowed like honey. Even in his mid 50's he was a sight to behold. His simplistic dragon tattoos roped around his muscular arms, like a pair of snakes caressing his body. His body was strong; thick like an early 90's pro-wrestler. Even with that weird gem-thing on his chest. His face was the only part of him that revealed his age. His eyes (or eye) and mouth were surrounded by wrinkles and sun damage, and his facial hair had glimmers of grey. She didn't know wither to feel hot for him or disgusted.

She would try her best to go for disgusted. He was older then her father and he had a son just two year older then her- it would be all kinds of creepy.

"I need your help." she said, trying to not show how mesmerized she was by him.

"My help?" he asked, somewhat sarcastically. He already knew who she was; Cassie Cage, daughter of Sonya Blade- a woman who spent decades fighting him, for the military, for earth realm, for her own desires for vengeance.

"for a friend." Cassie nodded, looking him in the eyes in an effort to show professionalism.

"What makes you think I could help?" he asked- he genuinely wanted to know, who was this friend, and why did she come half way around the world to ask him of all people for help.

"Because you're the one who mutilated him in the first place." she said in a strong voice, "you had him knocked out and stuffed his body full of cybernetics."

Kano gave a smile then a laugh; this was the last thing he expected from the daughter of Sonya Blade. "so how is Kabal after all these years?"

"He's dying." she said, her voice starting to betray her, she swallowed hard, waiting for whatever sarcastic remark Kano had planned.

"What makes you think he would even accept my help?" he asked, without any wit or humor. After what Kano did all those years ago- he was sure his old friend would rather dead then in his debt. She would drag Kabal back, Kano would put in new tech and Kabal would likely try to escape again s soon as he regained consciousness. It would be a waste of time.

But the more he thought about it he wondered- how many years ago was it? The tech had to be so outdated it was practically useless, and what remained of Kabal's body had to be absolutely rotting now. The sick twisted part of Kano's mind really wanted to see what that looked like.

"He'll do it for me." That was her answer; as soon as the words left her lips she wished she phrased it differently.

Kano moved closer, slowly, sensually, but with clear intentions. He stroked his hand down her arm, caressing her hand. Yes she had weapons on her but he was sure she would not try that, not if she really needed his help.

He then proceeded to pull her in close, so close she could smell his sweat. "and what will you do for me, luv?"

Cassie leaned in, to whisper something in his ear. In her sexiest voice she said "resist the urge to kick you in the balls as hard as I can." She may or may not choose to give in to temptation at a later time, but she was not about to let herself be a victim.

Kano pulled back, with a sweet smile as if it was all a joke, "I think you and me will get along just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

6 months earlier-

Cassie had a hobby of competing in underground fighting tournaments, in and around Los Angeles. Her goal was always to improve her skills and maybe even making a name for herself. But she was not as good as she thought. This was possibly, because as soon as her name was announced she was mercilessly taunted and bullied. And on several occasions guys would throw beers on her and yell certain phrases that were usually reserved for 'girls on wild' videos.

She was not the only female competing, but she was the only one who was harassed; all because, as the daughter of Johnny Cage she must be a spoiled little heiress, who is only there to get attention. Her friends suggested she perhaps compete under a fake name, but Cassie felt that would be giving in. She was worth more than her parent's names, but that the same time she wasn't about to hide/deny her family name just to get a bunch of drunk idiots to stop bullying her.

One day, she decided to try her luck in San Francisco instead, with her best friend Jacqueline Briggs along for the 6 hour drive. Jacqueline Briggs was, of course the daughter of Cassie's mom's former commanding officer (and family friend), Jax Briggs, so the girls had been best friends since they were toddlers.

Although they both had an interest in martial arts classes, old 80's movies and going on random adventures, she was the polar opposite of Cassie; humble, and shy around people, but also somewhat of a daddy's girl after the death of her mother. After all, when your mom dies when you're only 8 then your dad buys a farm and retreats in to the countryside- you kind of want to make parenthood as easy for him as possible.

"If you're so worried about what your dad will say, you don't have to come." Cassie said as she loaded her duffle bag in to her car. She didn't mean that; she would have been a little sad if she had to go alone.

"I'm not letting you drive to San Francisco and hunt down an illegal fighting ring alone. I'm going to end up having to identify your body in the morgue." said Jacki.

"fine, pack your bags and stop being such a drama queen." Cassie said, happily. Cassie already knew where she was going. But having someone with her couldn't hurt (especially if she lost again.)

Long story short, she lost again. It was close this time, but her opponent was just more skilled. The girl, with a long red hair the color of blood; had strange powers like projectile attacks and super human agility- it was just weird. Lucky for Cassie this girl appeared to be holding back, she used just enough skill to win but not to go in for a kill. Strangely she also kept looking at someone in the backroom. Since Cassie wasn't' too injured she stuck around for the main event. That was where she saw the most amazing fighter.

A man with long black hair and a strange metal mask, he sped around the arena like superman or the flash (yes Cassie was familiar with DC comics.) He also used hook swords. She had never seen hook swords before. He tore stabbed his hooks in to his opponent, to the massive cheers of the crowd. He did a throw, using his swords that not only got him the win via KO but ripped bloody chunks out of his opponent's back.

"I want to meet him" Cassie said out loud as the man left the arena with his pay.

"That's a really bad idea." Jacki said, following her. When Cassie had an idea there was no stopping her.

They looked for him all around the building then Cassie saw the metallic shine of his mask. He was slumped by the wall, and the girl with the red hair had brought him back a small platic bag of what looked like pills.

He had taken off his mask to drink from a bottle of cheap vodka and start taking whatever those pills were. First it was just 2 then 4 then 6, each time he paused, as if hoping the effects would kick in. Then it was 8 then the rest of the bag. He sat there shivering, slumped forward with his mask resting on his chest. Cassie knew what she was seeing, and she needed to do something. "HEY!" she ran up to him, and tried shaking him. "HEY!"

Jacki took a step back. "Did you see his face?"

"so?" yes Cassie saw his face, the man looked like a burn victim- but Cassie had seen worse. When she was 11 her mother took her on a military tour through India. Her mom's military unit was assisting with the opening of a water treatment plant. But Sonya took it upon herself to take her daughter to visit charities that cared for the victims for fire and acid attacks (usually young girls, but sometimes there were men and boy as well- all of whom were innocent victims regardless of circumstances.)

"He needs our help." Cassie already started to move the man's body in to their car. She could already see that the mask was part of a breathing apparatus that connected to a neck trach and small tanks on his back. The tanks had no on or off buttons; just a constant flow. She hoped by putting the mask back on him, oxygen or whatever was in those tanks would fill his lungs to wake him.

Jacki had no choice; Cassie had only the best intentions at heart. She helped Cassie get the man in to their car, and rest his body in the backseat as he started to convulse and vomit in to the mask. Cassie removed the mask, manually holding the tube to the neck trach attachment. In that moment, out on instinct, she held his hand. His hands looked as bad as his face, but he could feel her and that simple act of kindness was all it took to calm him.

"Where are we taking him?" Jacki asked as she was the one driving. "Get me to a hotel, some place where they won't ask questions."

The man was very sick, but she knew she couldn't take him to a hospital. He would get arrested or worse. But she needed to save him. They went to a hotel at the edge of town. Cassie and Jacki carried the body to the bed.

"get me ice." Cassie had a little medical knowledge (knowledge, NOT training.) The man was not immediately dying but he was unconscious and was burning with fever. Cassie started to cut off his clothes with whatever she could find. What she saw was shocking to say the least.

His body was over 50% cybernetic components; really old, decaying cybernetic components that were causing infection in the surrounding tissues.

"Jacki- take the car back to LA, I'm staying"

"no.. just no." Jacki thought she had seen the worse of Cassie's eccentric behavior but this on a new level. "What am I supposed to tell your parents?- Cassie decided to stay in San Francisco to take care of a mutilated homeless guy?- you don't even know his name."

"yeah.- go," Cassie said in what can only be described as a cali-girl accent.

Her parents might be angry at first, but she would make contact in a few days, so no one would report her missing (after all she was still a few weeks shy of her 18th birthday, so her going missing would still, legally, be a big deal).

And Jacki was mistaken, they had hear his name when he was made his entrance for his match. "Kabal."


	3. Chapter 3

Kabal; that name sounded familiar. She left him alone for a moment as she went to a nearby store and bought some grain alcohol to try to clean the infections. all the while "Kabal..." where had she heard that word before. As she had the man naked on the hotel bed sanitizing his many decaying cybernetic components, she remembered; a story from her mother.

Sonya Blade loved to tell her little daughter storied of her adventure, about dragons, monsters, warlords, gods, etc; Cassie heard hundreds throughout her childhood. There was one story about a heroic knight- known only as Kabal.

As her mother told it, he was a knight in leather and steel, but more importantly he was an inspiration. A former member of the black dragon clan, he fled to start a new life, he went to college and joined the NYPD. But that's only the beginning of the story.

When Outword first attacked, he was hit by a single fireball, not enough to do damage but enough to knock him unconscious, (and that was the plan all along.) The evil weapons and drug kingpin Kano had connections and got Kabal's body sent to his lab where he was broken apart (in the worst way imaginable, but for the sake of this being a bedtime story those details were left out) and put back together to be a living weapon.

When Sonya met him he was more metal then human, but he still had his soul making him human enough to escape. His legs were so broken, he could move at over 200 mph (with the robotic components) but if he tried to walk, his body would collapse in pain. He wore an elaborate steel mask, to connect his external breathing mechanism (a necessity when you move at 200 mph), and to hide his disfigured face. He had extraordinary skills and talent; with his speed and his legendary hook swords, he could make surprise attacks unlike any normal human. He fought alongside her parents and the other heroes of Earthrealm until the day he disappeared. So many perished that day, his allies just assumed he was among the dead. But perhaps he was just lost.

"do you know my mother?" Cassie asked, even before the man was fully conscious.

"Your mother? What is your name, child?" he said in a weak voice. He knew, whatever name she gave would explain why she was trying so hard to save him.

"I'm Cassie Cage, my mother is Sonya Blade." she said, while drying off his body, her hand caressing the exposed muscle tissue. Not out of sexually, but simply out of a scientific need to see what was still alive on his body.

He started to laugh, first small then with a visible smile, "Your mother is Sonya Blade but your last name is Cage- as in Johnny Cage?!" He had not laughed this hard in a while, it was kind of painful- but worth it.

After a long battle with a negative optic nerve infection, brought about by a rust and decay leaking on to his eyes, Kabal had slowly gone 75-90 percent blind in both eyes; he could only see in light and shadows. Usually that was enough to make it through everyday life, but in short, he had no way to verify this girl's story, other than pure faith.

And her voice; that was Sonya's voice- in his heart he knew it was the truth."I'm sorry for my disrespect; your father is a good man. It's just..."

"..just a strange combination." Cassie added with a shrug. "I'll bet for the time you knew them he flirted like a sex crazed teenager, and you can't believe my mom ever fell for it."

"well, yes" he said, in a voice that was still weak but at least, in that moment, felt happy.

Cassie laid in the bed by his side, cuddling up next to him like they were old friends, "I was 2 when she finally agreed to marry him, and they divorced when I was 10- although to be fair that was because they were both just too different- not that he cheated on her—like certain magazines and websites "reported"." she said, she made sure to do the 'quote' motion with her fingers.

"Anyway, I want to learn from you." she added. It was then Kabal touched her face. It took her a moment to realize it was because he was blind. She had never noticed his eyes before, probably because she was more concerned with him not vomiting in to his mask. His touch felt nice. His hands had metal implants on the back (the better to punch people with) but his fingers and palms were human (so he could still use his hook swords). To feel him so close made her heart flutter.

"I have little to offer the child of two legendary warriors." he said, after all it was the truth.

"Well they had little to offer as well." She kissed his cheek, caressed her hands down his shoulders to his back. Then when she was comfortable she started to fall asleep by his side.

"I find that hard to believe." He traced his fingers over her forehead, then her cheek, down her neck; forming an image in his mind; she was so beautiful, just like her mother.

"Take me to your home; let me take care of you. When you feel strong enough we'll have a match and you can show me ... how I can improve." she was careful to choose her words. She knew he was too weak, both physically and emotionally to want to train her, but perhaps if she showed him kindness he would open up to her.

"I'm old enough to be your father." he said, as he tried to get comfortable; yes, his infected wounds were cleaned, but the pain remained the same, (if not more so.)

"so are a lot of people." she kissed his forehead, then his nose then his lips, holding the kiss longer then she should, stroking her hands down his face, down his jaw, to his shoulders. The scarring diden;t matter, she could still see the person he once was, and perhaps his beauty, strength, and humanity still remained. She made herself comfortable and fell asleep by his side.

Kabal was not an invalid, he was more the capable of living on his own, as he had for the last 20 plus years. Even with his robotic components, even with his daily struggles with pain, he didn't need someone to take care of him. But for this girl, he might make an exception. She had the kindness, and strength of Sonya with the humor and cockiness of Johnny. She remained Kabal of a 'happier' time, in a different life.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, his strength was at about 75%; the pain was a constant, but he could work through it, as he did for the past 2 decades. In fact, in 12 hours he was strong enough to dress himself and wake her. "you ready?"

"what? how?" Cassie said as she forced herself awake. With how sick he was last night she was sure she would out sleep him.

"get on my back" he said, his voice was still weak and scratchy because of the neck trach but that was just how he normally sounded.

"again-what?" she said, but then she realized, if she was no longer sick he could move at a hundred miles per hour so she should probably just go along for the ride. She got her bag, secured it to her back, put her arms around his shoulders like a piggy-back ride, and then clamped her hands together to make sure she didn't go flying off.

Kabal opened the door. "ready?" he asked jokingly.

"sure…" as if she had a choice.

At top speed Kabal exited the room, somehow managed to open, and then dive through a pothole, back to his home in the sewers, all without slowing- or causing Cassie to hit her head on the way down. He took her through several miles of sewer tunnels, making specific turns, as if he had a map committed to memory.

"so, you live like a ninja turtle," she said as the finally landed in the isolated area he called home.

"you're funny..." he said opening a door that appeared to be hand carved in to the wall. He put her down and turned on all 4 lights in the small room. This room seems to connect to several tunnels, all of which had their own metal doors.

"what kind of cell reception do you get down here?" she said putting her bag down.

"I have that covered." He made his way to a pair of crutches then proceeded to limp over to a handmade "fuse box"; a massive box of random wires (some with cords attached, to making calls, electricaloutlets, etc, some with giant cables leading to other rooms). This was where he was stealing electricity, phone and even internet. "I can show you what goes to where, later. Let's continue with the tour." he said, still using the crutches.

"Why didn't you have crutches last night?" she asked.

"I can either move as fast as a car or not at all- and whenever I go to the surface, there's never really a reason to move slow." he said turning on even more lights as they went through the main tunnels. She didn't question it; in the stories her mother told, Kabal's legs were broken and reset for super speed and his lungs and heart were reinforced with mechanical components to allow for circulation (so he didn't pass out every time he used his power); this fit with everything she was seeing.

They walked through the main sewer system, a massive (gross, wet, smelly) tunnel where Kabal could exit via any number of drains or manholes. But then there were side exits that lead to other rooms. These exits were equipped with doors that prevented the rooms from getting flooded, as well as giving a camouflaged appearance for when actual city workers came down.

She was about to ask why there were so many rooms when a manhole cover opened and girl with a large military pack jumped down. "Why is Barbie-girl here?!" asked the red headed the girl from the night before.

"Don't be jealous Kira" Kabal said, helping her take off her pack. She had been on the surface world getting supplies.

"We'll maybe you can make her get your supplies next time." Kira brought had food, medical supplies, along with a variety of illegally obtained drugs and painkillers.

Whatever money he got from fights went towards his addiction to illegal pain killers- but also to his underground charity (so the karma balances out). He would hand over the money to Kira, to go "shopping", and she would return with an abnormally large supply of items.

"The rest is outside." she knocked on one of the doors. Several homeless looking teenagers came out. "Help me bring down the rest of the bags!" she ordered.

That explained all the rooms; Kabal created a system of shelters for junkies, runaways, or simply homeless people abandoned by the world. He had nothing to offer other than a free bed (and whatever supplies he could afford.) He asked for nothing in return, except for his guests to not start fights while in the shelter; only because such noise and/or bloodshed might draw unwanted attention from the city.

"You do not give orders to our guests," Kabal said, "I will return shortly." he lead the small team to gather the rest of the supplies, apologizing for Kira's behavior as they made the climb to the surface.

"So did Kabal train you?" Cassie asked, just to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I trained with Kabal for 5 years; he's like a father to me", Kira said, trying to sound intimidating.

"I can totally see that! I abandon my to father overdose on pain killers all the time!" Cassie added with a sarcastic smile.

"Considering who your father is I don't doubt that at all," Kira smiled back before continuing, "I take care of Kabal. His body is in a constant state of pain; a normal person would have grown numb to it by now, to avoid going insane, but for him, numbness is the same as death. So he self medicates just enough to keep himself focused. In short- this is not the first time he accidently overdosed, he would have been fine! "

"I've seen his body." Cassie said rolling her eyes, "and you seem to be doing a great job taking care of him!"

"That's my problem; you've seen his body, you spent the night wit him in a hotel, " Kira said, looking around to make sure Kabal was not nearby. "He sees something in you, and it's not "talent". " Kira resisted the urge to go further down that path, this whole conversation was not worth her time.

"But if having you here can keep him from going off the deep end-, I'm ok with that," she took a deep breath before continuing. "But if you break his heart I'll break your f*****g face. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room." Kira knew this was one fight she could not win, at least not today. If Kabal wanted Cassie here, there was nothing she could do to change his mind. She would have to wait for Cassie to screw things up on her own.

Cassie watched her leave for a room about 100 feet away, then slam the door hard enough to cause a ripple through the tunnel. "I guess I should go see if they need any help," Cassie said to herself.

She went to the surface to see if the group needed any help. They did; Kira had 10 packs full of "stuff" enough supplies for however many guests were housed in the tunnels. "Where do we actually put this stuff?" Cassie asked as they got it all down. The answer was long and complex as there seemed to be over a 100 hidden rooms; each receiving a delivery. They took the supplies to a central location where they were sorted in to packages.

"How often do you have to play postman?" she asked, but it was all actually kind of fun.

"As often as needed." He took over half the packages and used his speed to reach the rooms that were further away.

"I guess I'll see you later then."

After a long day of putting away food, and medicinal supplies, she went to bed in the room she originally put her bag down in; his room.


	5. love scene

Cassie pretty much expected to be staying in Kabal's room. 1. because the rest of the rooms had to be saved for people who needed shelter and 2. Her promise to "take care of him" would be allot easier if they were in the same room. But she would need to work around the idea of a single shower and a single bed.

"is there a water source.. or something?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that, (since they were in a sewer.)

"door 2, let it run for a bit", he said unlocking 3 doors.

"what's in the larger door?" she asked.

"you will see tomorrow", he said, turning away.

"oooo-k." she added as she saw what was behind the 3 doors. Door 1 was a toliet, door 2 was a sink/shower and door 3 was a drain- just a drain. This was gross, but perhaps she could get used to it. She started to take her clothes off for a shower. "There is no temperature control is there..." she muttered. Like Kabal said, she let it run, so the water was, at least no longer a creepy brown color but the water was "room temperature"; not freezing, but not warm- and there were no lights in this room. She had to leave the door open for light to leak in from the bedroom.

Kabal had heard the water turn on and without warning his mind started to race. He needed hold her, to touch her; he craved her so bad it was freighting. As he lay in bed he could picture her body; her thighs, her, hips, her stomach, her breasts, his imagination tracing her curves in a way that he knew he had no right to. It had been a long time since he last felt such emotions, time (since before his mutilation).

In the shower room his vision was reduced to darkness, but he could still sense her. He made a decision to take off his clothes as he went to find her. She was standing under the water when she felt his hands on her; first on her hips then her stomach then finally caressing her breasts, all against his tall, muscular frame. She leaned her head back and could feel his neck trach, assuring herself it was Kabal and not some creepy rapist.

If she told him to stop he would have. It would have killed him to cause her fear or pain. But luckily that was not an issue. Feeling his strong erection pressing against her back, she spun around and kissed him, holding the kiss long and deep as she moved his hands to her back, over her curves.

She was not surprised he has a functioning cock; even with Kano's goal in mutilating his face and body, (and applying robotics that would eventually rot) as punishment for leaving the Black Dragon- leaving his sexuality intact would be the ultimate humiliation. What were the odds, someone would ever be able to see the beauty behind the scars?

She lifted his hands to her mouth, licking and sucking his fingers. She then moves his left hand to her egger pussy, already wet with anticipation. "I want you to touch me" she whispered in his ear. Stroking her pussy lips, he felt her getting wetter by the moment. Then he felt her put her hands on his throbbing erection, massaging the tip shaft to the tip.

After what Kira said- Cassie wanted this; she want to show Kabal, he deserved better then the life he had been living (or least better then what ever companionship Kira offered.) Someone with such an amazing heart; he deserved to be loved, he deserved to feel like a man. She was willing to let him have her; only because she knew he would be gentle and kind. (And it would really piss off Kira.)

He carried her to the bed and his super speed, and proceeded to spread her legs and penetrate her pussy deep and hard. He was on top of her, entering her in the missionary position, he put her legs over his shoulders, as he thirsted in to her. She was a slightly afraid his powers would burn a hole through her flesh- but that did not seem, to be the case.

As he made love to her as a normal pace; she grabbed at his shoulders, but felt only metal. So she moved her hands down his back, searching for flesh; parts that were still sensitive to touch. Under his shoulders, down the lower part of his spine; when she touched flesh she felt his body tremble with pleasure.

Cassie had lost her virginity when she was 15; so she was not inexperienced. She kissed his neck as she rolled over his body so she was on top, thrusting her hips in to his cock, as if she was trying to break it off. She leaned in, allowing her to put her nipples in his mouth, letting him suck on her breasts as he shot ejaculated inside her. She then kissed him again, stroking her hands down his cheeks.

"you are more amazing then you know." She smiled, resisting the urge to say something stupid like "I love you". He fell asleep inside her as they caressed their bodies in a beautiful harmony.

He pressed his lips to her neck, first to kiss and suck her elegant throat, and then he added a simple message; "try to sleep, tomorrow we start your training."

"I can't wait." She said in a sexy breath.


	6. montage

True to his word, the next day, Kabal showed her to a larger room on what appeared to be a lower level. This was where he kept remnants of his past; weapons, armor, memories. This was also where he trained Kira. They were 50 feet under the main tunnels, as to limit the noise.

"Did you build this yourself under the existing sewers?" Cassie asked, if so this was an impressive feat that must have taken years.

"It was the first room I built when I sought to establish a home here." He said turning on the main lights. There was more light than usual, to make it easier for him to recognize individual objects. He did come down her on his own, at times, just to reminisce.

"When I saw how easy a room of this size was to complete, it inspired me to create the system of rooms on the upper floor," he replied.

"How long did that all take?" she realized how dumb that sounded as soon as she said it. He had super speed; he probably built all the rooms in a weekend.

"The entire complex? 2 weeks." He said casually.

"of course." Cassie said, holding back laughter.

"Locating materials held back the progress." He added which caused Cassie to fully burst out laughing.

"what?" he smiled, seeing the humor.

"nothing… superman"

"funny-Choose a weapon," he said, motioning to the left wall.

"ANY weapon?" she was surprised by his level of trust in her, "ok this." she picked his police batons.

"really?" he said, examining what she picked. Out of all the possible weapons he had in his collection she picked the most ordinary looking one possible.

"I've seen my mom use them, how hard can it be." She said experimenting with how to hold one.

"you don't swing it like a baseball bat" he said before even seeing how she handled it.

"fine.." yes, she was about to swing it like a baseball bat. She had no weapons experience; only what she leaned from messing around with her mom's equipment.

Kabal showed her proper technique before continuing (using it for defense as well as offense.) He used it in a way that appeared to be upside down, using the main part of the weapon against his wrist. The idea made sense; useful for protection against direct hits, it would just take some getting used to. (But she would later learn- to land a direct hit it was also perfectly acceptable to flip it forward and swing it like a baseball bat.)

There was no doubt; she had talent she just needed to find her way. In the first few days they did strength training, all while talking about their lives. She got him caught up on everything he didn't know about her parents, various earth realm warriors and the events of the war.

"Styker is dead?" He was a little shocked to hear of his former partner's fate.

"Sorry, but that was just what I heard- it all happened before I was born. Everyone thinks you're dead too- so anything's possible." She shrugged while in the middle of a sit up. He had his mask on so she was not sure how badly she offended him.

"Let me tell a happier story-" she said going in to the story of how her parents finally found that they loved each other, when her father threw himself in front of Shinok's blast and found himself surrounded by a green glow.

"Raiden said it's what happens when someone you love is in danger.." she said, like she going through the motions. It was a cute story but it always gets followed by someone asking

"Have you ever felt the green glow?" Kabal said it- and he saw how much is pissed her off.

"nope!- maybe- it –was- something- unique- to -my -dad." She said; the same answer she had said a million times before. "Sorry, I just get a little tired of that question, but I guess if I get tired of that question I should stop sharing that story."

"No, it's a beautiful story, let me tell you one of my own," he told her the story of how ended up in the sewers, and what inspired him to create a massive homeless shelter.

On the fourth day of talking, strength training and beating up on training dummies he felt she was finally ready for a match- blindfolded.

"why? I already suck at hand to hand combat and you can move faster than a car," she groaned.

"it's only fair." he said jokingly. "don't worry you can't hurt me."

"yeah, I know," that was a little too true. She tried to sense, movement but it was useless; she did not have the mastery over her instincts to launch at attack. Every move was over thought; and if she told herself to try and wing it- that made things even worse. She found herself tripping over her feet and running in to walls.

She need not need to worry about getting hit, he did not try to attack her, he tripped her, brushed past her, anything that would cause her to lose her balance and sense of direction. And when he was so frustrated she wanted to kick the wall or cry, he would call it a day.

It took several days; 4-5 hours a day, with rests for meals and sleep- before she finally found a way.

She pictured that night in the shower, how he made her feel, she could feel his body, his pulse, his heartbeat; how the rhythm of his breath changed when they made love, as she let her mind wander she landed a single hit.

"I always knew you could." he said reappearing to her. He raised his mask, pulled her closed, and kissed her lips.

She pulled away, only to take off the blindfold. "I can feel, you" said in a whisper. In that moment she knew what her father must have felt when he protected her mother, all those years ago; this was love.

From then on they were inseparable. She helped with supply runs (despite Kira's protests), visited the rooms with him to check on the guests (something Kira never did anyway) and eventually had a match (thought not with Kira because she would have stabbed her in the throat- even if it meant a disqualification.) Her match was , instead, against someone named "frost" who had projectile attacks. Cassie speed and instinct gave her, her first ever win.

Needless to say Kabal and Cassie had amazing sex nearly every night, trying new things to open their senses. Since only 50% of his body was flesh, she focused her energy on those areas, and enjoying the feeling of his deep, pure, climax. Synching her body to at one point she even asked him to go "faster." Cassie had been there for over 2 months, happier then she had ever been

Then one day out of the blue, Kabal couldn't wake up.


	7. what ever it takes

"KIRA!" She ran the door she knew was Kira's room. Kira had just returned from a late night and was not in the mood to do work of any kind.

"what?" she yawned.

"Something's wrong with Kabal!" Cassie said in a painc.

"What did you do?" Kira said, not even expecting much, whatever the problem was, it could always be cured with a shot of some kind of drug. "Oh crap. This is a bit more serious than I thought." she said as she got a look at Kabal's lack of life signs.

"did you screw him to death?" It was a joke, only because Kira still had a plan.

"that's not funny." Cassie said, almost in tears.

"No worries, I just need to bring in the doctor." Kira said, leaving.

"down here?" that seemed odd.

"Yeah, he's an old friend- and more of a russian mafia doctor then a "tradition" "easily frightened" doctor." Kira said as she left, "I'll be back.. in the mean time just turn up the oxygen on Kabal's tanks-bye."

"uh, how?" yes, she lived there for two months, and fell deeply in love, but no one actually told her how to use the oxygen tanks.

Just then a little girl, no older the 5 appeared she was dressed in dirt covered cloths-but not like a homeless person- more like a gypsy/traveler; "you need a screw driver..." she said in an oddly scratchy voice. "I heard you screaming, I thought Mr. Kabal must be in trouble. I have a lot of stuff- I thought I could help."

"Thanks, what's your name?" Cassie asked as the girl helped her adjust the tanks rather quickly.

"Ferra...I'm just passing through, but I'm really good at fixing things. She said, pulling out a rusty screw driver.

"Ferra, that's a pretty name" Cassie said, "Are you here by yourself?", Cassie tried to remember if she had ever seen this girl before during her and Kabal's visits to the rooms.

"nope, I here with my friend Torr." She answered. "When me and Torr pass through your realm, Mr Kabal is always so nice."

Cassie remembered now, this girl was accompanied by some kind of giant . Kabal said she didenlt have ot go in that room if she didn't want to, and since the strange giant was asleep, she just opted o twat outside.

"bye, hope Mr Kabal is ok- and I hope to see you again someday pretty lady." she smiled as she ran off.

"that was weird." she said out loud, but Kabal seemed to be stabilized and that was all that mattered. Just then as Kira returned with the "doctor."

"James meet Cassie, Cassie meet James." Kira said, carrying the man's bag. The man with long blonde hair and a Spiderman t-shirt, seemed a little young to be a doctor.

"for the last time-It's Kobra!" he said opening his bag to locate his tools.

"and for the last time, I refuse to refer to you by the name of the GI JOE villains-JAMES!"Kira said, leaning against a wall.

James did a quick diagnostic using a potable scanner. "the components surrounding his heart and lungs are starting to fail." he said in just a few minutes.

"his organs are failing?" Cassie asked.

"No... the cybernetic elements that cover his organs are failing... so...actually yes. If they cannot be repaired then his actual organs will also fail" that was his final answer. "Can I go now?"

"whatever." Kira said to him as he left. "so barbie-I have no plan."

"really? WTF?" Cassie was sure Kira was just testing her; she wanted to see Cassie break down.

"really- I have treated him when he needed normal medical care, but robotic parts are out of my range." She said as she turned to leave.

"ok, I'll go back to LA and ask my mom." Cassie suggested.

"yeah you do that.." Kira scoffed.

"what is that supposed to mean?" Cassie glared as she packed her things.

"nothing- you are the child of a celebrity and a military general- there is nothing you can't do. You go ask your mommy for help I'll try to make sure Kabal doesn't die before you get back." Kira said in a way she knew would get a reaction.

"f-k off kira." Cassie said as she left. She still had her phone and credit cards, so getting home would not be an issue. Except for when she met her mom.

"YOU HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR 2 MONTHS?!" General Sonya Blade said.

"oh yeah... my bad" she had meant to make contact but it slipped her mind."But Jacki must have told you where I was, right?"

"She said you went to stay with a strange mutilated homeless man you met in a fighting ring- we contacted the police immediately." Sonya said, trying to stay calm.

"He's actually an old friend of yours, " Cassie chimed in.

"oh really, " Sonya prepared herself for whatever lie Cassie was about to pull.

"Kabal."

"Go to your room- you are grounded until the day you die!"

"I can prove it!" Cassie had kept the police batons. They were ancient, only someone who was a cop over 20 years ago would have them.

"he's sick- the tech inside him is failing." She said, hoping her mom would believe her.

"turn him over to the proper authorities; he will have the same rights as any criminal" that was a strange answer.

"Why would you even say that?! He devoted his life to helping others, and he was your teammate in the war against outworld!" Cassie felt tears in her eyes. It was clear her mom would be of no help.

"That doesn't change the fact-the tech in side Kabal comes from one place- " Sonya a

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Cassie said, interrupting.

"Kabal is a living weapons, property of Kano. If he is turned over to the proper authorities the tech can be removed and all efforts will be made to save his life." Sonya said, trying to make this sound like a possible idea. But she knew the "saving his life" part was a long shot.

"So what you're saying is I need to find Kano?" Cassie said heading to her room.

"NO! You are not going to search out that psychopath!" Sonya screamed, her anger back in full force.

"fine…." Cassie said, as she slammed the door. Later that night she grabbed her passport, she was 18 now, and there was nothing her mom could do to stop her.

Cassie already knew where Kano was; a compound in the New Zealand jungle. How did she know? Her mom kept all intell on Kano I a safe in her bedroom; Cassie had known this ever since she was 5.

With only her credit cards, passport and luck she went to the airport and got on a flight to New Zealand. It wasn't a direct flight, but by the time her mom woke up she was making her connection in Japan and by the time the police/FBI report was filed she was already in New Zealand.


	8. Chapter 8

Present day-

Kano invited her in, past various all of whom looked rather young, as if Kano was training an army of child soldiers.

"is here anyone here over the age of 12?" she joked.

"Just one," he said opening his "office" (a room with 3 walls, no ceiling made entirely of barb wire.) From the air, this spot could be easily seen especially when he turned on the 4 lights in the 4 corners of the room.

But according to her mom's Intel, the only reason the US military hadn't already sent men in to arrest Kano was because the New Zealand government was refusing to acknowledge his existence; therefore a military operation would be considered an act of war (it was as if Kano paid off/controlled certain higjh ranking officials.)

"I still think this is a bad idea...dad" the last pat he added reluctantly, as if he had been lectured or punished into called him that.

"Meet, my son, Thomas- the first to graduate as the next generation of the Black Dragon." Kano said a little too overzealous; was Thomas his only child or the only one who he kidnapped and brainwashed?

"um hello..." she said, nervously. At least Kano looked dirty and wild. Thomas looked normal, like a college student- and that really creeped her out.

"She does look like her mother," he said, in a tone that defiantly proved he was Kano's son.

"Well, What are we waiting for; Thomas bring out my collection!" His collection was 4 brief cases of what looked like random pieces of tech. Silver, gold, red, blue- Cassie had no idea what any of this was- and that would be her down fall.

"This is similar to what is currently with in Kabal's circulatory system," said Kano sounding surprisingly smart.

"But this one," he said picking up a slightly newer looking piece, "would be considered an upgrade- functional for at least another 20 years."

"How much?" Cassie asked, cautiously.

"Do you really think I'd sell it to you?" he laughed, and Tomas laughed 10 seconds late like a typical henchman.

"I'm one of about 4 people with the ability to install something like this in to a human body- and I'm sure your mother didn't collect info on the location of the other 3."

"Then what do you want?" she asked in an angry tone; she knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"I want to come with you; I have my own plane; and Thomas will accompany me -and trust me we will have no problem getting in to the states." He felt the need to add, as he and his son had new NZ passports that would not send off any red flags. I will perform the surgery myself..."

"all for free?" Cassie, was waiting for the bad part it was coming.

"I want to see what has become of my former friend." he said taking a seat on a large throne-like chair made of wicker. "but tonight- I want you to suck my cock, right here, right now"

"whhhy?" she asked, laterally turning the word in to multiple syllables.

"To prove I can trust you."

"How does that work?" she said, trying not to freak out in front of him.

But the fact that Thomas answered was unsettling, "Simple, if you don't bite it off, we know we can trust you." Thomas wasn't leaving in fact he was recording. "and if you try to get us arrested when we land in the states, this video will go straight to your mom."

This is when she should have ran away screaming and never looked back. But Kano held all the power; she needed him to trust her.

"ok." she said taking a deep breath, "let's do this."

Kano spread his legs, unzipping his pants. Cassie had never actually performed oral sex before. She had stimulated Kabal (and various high school boyfriends) with her hands so hopefully some of that "technique" would apply.

Kano's; cock was big and thick, a good 7 inches limp, 9 or more, erect. she put her lips to the head, licking and kissing while using her hands to work the shaft, down to his engorged testicles.

"it wants more than kisses, luv." he moaned. She had heard the terms "deep throat" and "gag reflex", so she gave it a try and hoped for the best.

She took his entire length in her mouth, letting him penetrate down her throat. It hurt but she could feel It made him happy. She could feel him get close to orgasm when she had to stop (or she would have vomited on him.)

What she wanted to say was "I can't breathe", but what came out was "you can have me."

Kano stood up, he kissed her, gripping hard against her shoulders. He started to tear off her clothes, savoring the feeling of her smooth skin; her neck, her shoulders, her exposed breasts down to her pink nipple she was so sexy- he didn't stop until he had her naked.

He then pulled her back on to the chair and with her on to him,And penetrated her until she came so hard she stared to fall asleep. Kano laid her naked, exposed, body on the ground.

"what do we do with her now dad?" asked Thomas, still at the camera.

"do what you want." Kano said.

Thomas took a good 15 minutes more of footage of what he did to her unconscious body; all while she seemed to be enjoying it. the proper term

would be "rape" but after editing Thomas made it look like "sex tape".

When Cassie awoke the next morning she was dressed and in a private room. A little girl who looked to be about 9 brought her a bread roll for breakfast.

"Master Kano is waiting at his airplane," she said, in a sweet voice. "He can depart for "California"…" as if reading from a script."… as soon as you are ready."


	9. kano wins

Cassie got on the small plane. It looked way too small to make the20 plus hour flight to San Francisco, but she assumed that would be the least of her worries- she was stuck on a plane with just Kano and Thomas. Luckily at least one would be flying the plane at all times.

Thomas was in the pilot seat as she got on, with Kano seated in one of only 4 passenger seats.

"Come sit on my lap, luv" he said, as his tool cases were taking up the vast majority of the space.

"I'd rather not" she tried to say.

"You don't have much of a choice," He said pulling her on his lap, holding her close as the plane took off. He groped one of his hands down her chest, and other between her legs.

She moved his hand to her knee instead.

"After what you let me do last night..." he said, opening a small laptop with a video playing on the screen.

"I've been watching it all morning, and it's made me hungry for another taste." He said, kissing her neck.

Oh crap. She needed a plan. Kano was a perverted old man, but Thomas- he was more likely to cut her throat and have sex with her dead body. She already knew she was covered in cuts and bruises that did not seem like Kano's style.

She leaned in close and whispered in Kano's ear- "Can I cut a deal?"

"deal?" he was surprised to hear that.

"If you promise to not leave me alone with Thomas, I'll let you do whatever you want to me," again this was only because Kano's level of "creativity" would not leave her having to fight for her life on a tiny plane.

"Is that ok with you son?" Kano shouted, over the sound of the engines- as if Thomas heard everything. (which was impossible since she had been whispering.) Did Kano expect her to present that offer?

"Just keep the camera rolling, so I have something to entertain myself with." Thomas shouted back.

The deal worked out ok. Kano made her sit naked for the entity of the flight. Sometimes he would touch her, something he wanted to watch her touch herself. Yes, he also filmed a lot of it, but at the end of the flight, she was not in as much physical discomfort as last night.

When they landed in San Francisco Cassie made contact with Kira.

"wow, just wow; you brought the one person in the world Kabal would rather die than see again ." Kira said, even though she was well aware Kano was also the only person who could save him.

"Don't worry; I'll be on my way long before he wakes up." Kano said.

"ok…"This didn't sit well with Kira. If he wasn't here to recruit Kabal back to the Black Dragon- why was he here?

Cassie and Kira lead him to the room where Kabal was (with Thomas following close behind.)

Kira opened the door, letting Kano in. she tried to follow, but Thomas stepped in front of her, slamming the door shut.

"Leave my father to do his work." He said, this time using the word "father," to make it sound like they were closer than they really were. He sat in front of the door, as the 3 waited for Kano to finish whatever he was doing.

"Kano has a kid?" Kira asked Thomas directly.

"I was born in New York to a woman he had relations with. I was raised in America until met my father when I was 16, on a vacation in Hawaii." He said, already knowing Kira could read between the lines.

"So long story short, Kano raped a woman, waited until you were old enough to train then kidnapped you to become his disciple."

"you make it sound like a bad thing" he smiled.

"how old are you now?" Cassie asked.

"what does that matter?" he smirked.

"just wondering." she wanted to know how long he had been under Kano's teachings.

"19." It had been only 3 years. Was did Kano do something drastic to his mind, or was Thomas always a little twisted?

Meanwhile, Kano savored the image of Kabal's withered body laid out before him. "What a waste of talent and technology," he said out loud as he got to work, removing pieces and replacing parts, not online working on a car. Kabal was not under any anesthesia; unconscious only due to the condition of his heart and lungs; Kano knew as soon as his body was able to take in air, he would awaken- that gave Kano a small, but manageable window to work, then make an escape.

Kano knew Kabal would never be interested in returning to the Black Dragon- but he still had a plan to make this fun.

The last thing he did was inject a single nanobot with an 8 gigabyte hard drive. He had done this before, the bot, the size of a finger nail, would float to the brain and implant itself in the long term memory of its victim. This was useful for brainwashing potential soldiers, or forcing a former friend to see what Cassie had been up to.

"Done in here." Kano said, making a quick exit with all of his things.

"I'll meet you at the plane." Thomas wanted to see how this would all play out. Kano didn't stop him, the boy would realize his stupidity soon enough.

It took Kabal 4 minutes to wake up screaming.

"kabal?" Cassie opened the door.

"no,...you need to leave" he said, struggling for breath.

"I'll get Kobra back here and we'll figure this out." Kira said. She should never have left Kano alone with him.

"SHE HAD SEX WITH KANO!" Thomas shouted. Kano was already long gone, but Thomas felt the need to make sure everyone was in on the joke. "And now your friend will see the footage whenever he closes his eyes." He added, nearing falling over with maniacal laughter.

"he-tricked-you..." said Thomas," sorry, I felt the need to spell it out."

"what?" kira looked at Cassie with sadness and disgust.

"it's what he does; he could have just let your robo-boyfriend die in peace but my father gets a thrill by ruining lives- and I guess the fact you look so much like your mother made it all the more fun. He left an implant that would go straight to Kabal's long term memory." That part needed to be spelled out, because only then did Thomas get the reaction he was looking for.

"oh my god" Cassie fell to her knees. She felt sick to her stomach; she felt like she wanted to die. But then she had a burst of anger that turned in to energy.

"Thomas, you sick bastard!" Cassie tried to charge at him, but was suddenly blasted back by what felt like an earthquake.

"Call me Tremor..." said the voice as he disappeared in to the tunnels.


	10. Chapter 10

Tremor was too fast for Cassie to catch up to, but not for someone else.

Kabal, newly healed and completely insane with anger, sadness and pain, grabbed his hook swords (which he kept near the bed in the same place, every night) and raced towards the source of the blast.

"KANO!" (He assumed) It had been 20 years but only Kano would do something this heinous.

"Guess again," said Thomas, stopping to see what this freak could do. That was his mistake.

It didn't matter who this kid was, clearly he worked for Kano. Kabal grabbed him, slammed him to the ground, slashing at his face and chest at super human speed until there was little to nothing left. Tremor had been to shocked to launch any kind of defense.

"Kabal stop!" Cassie put her arms around him. "Please, this isn't you!"

Kabal stopped cold, lightly pushed Cassie away, and walked off, not caring if Tremor was alive or dead.

Kira went to check on Tremor. He was in fact alive, with without a jaw, tongue or teeth and missing chunks of flesh out of his neck and chest. "At least he won't be running his mouth anymore." She said as she kicked him in the stomach just for fun.

"I'll dump him at general hospital, but you need to go." said kira, not even looking Cassie in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, please! I don't want to leave him!" Cassie didn't want to leave, she wanted to make things right.

"It's ok. I'll see what Kobra can find out; see if what Kano did is fixable, but for now, you need to go home." Kira said, trying to remain calm. Yes, she was jealous of how close Cassie and Kabal had become, yes, she knew Cassie did not deserve him, but on some level she knew; Cassie genuinely loved him. What was happening was punishment enough; Kira didn't need to make the girl feel any worse.

"He is my home." Cassie's heart was breaking.

"go home to your mom or your dad- who ever you live with" Kira said with a measure of compassion. "there are still people who can give you strength, I'll contact you when I have any news, I promise."

Cassie went home to her mom to wait. 4 days later she got a single text message. "not good news, reply back if you can make it to SF-kira."

"I have to go back to San Francisco" Cassie told her mom. This time she didn't feel brave or strong, she needed her mom to come with her.

"It will be fine", Sonya and Cassie returned to SF, to see what fate had in store.

They met up with Kira in a coffee shop, where she presented an envelope.

"I didn't think you would want to come." Kira said sipping a hot chocolate, her voice was trembling.

"why?" Asked Cassie, "oh, and this is my mom."

"hi 'cassie's mom'- anyway let me rephrase that- I really hoped you wouldn't come. This would have been easier to explain in a letter." she slid the envelope to Cassie before continuing.

"There was a way to remove the "implant" but it would be at the cost of his long term memory. So long story short; the choice was forget the pain and forget your entire relationship (and a few other things such as the ability to walk and how the electrical system of the sewers worked, etc), or live with it all and hope that as the years went by, he would become ok with it." Since Cassie's mom was there Kira was careful to not mention what "it" was.

"It took him a while to make the decision, but yesterday he made his choice. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you call be earlier?! I could have convinced him ..." Cassie would have begged and pleaded him to not take the surgery- why didn't Kira give her the chance?!

"He told me not to." Kira said, knowing this would come up, "He knew if he saw you, he wouldn't be able to stick to the reasons he talked about in this..."

"what's this?" Cassie said, asked trying not to show how much pain she was in.

"He left you a note. He wanted to say goodbye, in his own words." Inside the envelope was a cassette tape. "You might also need this" Kira took the liberty of getting a tape player, in case Cassie didn't own one (because that would have made this situation even more awkward.)

"goodbye- mom we're leaving. Um, thanks Kira." Cassie walked out of the café so fast Sonya had to run to keep up.

"I'll listen to it on the plane!" she said getting back in the passenger seat of the car.

"Our flight's not for another 6 hours." Sonya said. Cassie had driven there but it was clear what needed to happen now.

"THEN GET A SOONER ONE!" Cassie tried to take deep breaths, but it still felt like someone was holding her under water with a giant rock on her chest.

Sonya returned the rental car and got them on the next flight home.

"Dear Cassie, this is kabal, not a trick from Kira or Kano or anyone else trying to hurt you." His voice was quiet, as if he struggled to find the right words.

"I have been through so much pain in my life, but I could always endure it because I could escape to my mind. I could think, I could dream, I could pray. But now there is no place I can go to try to focus on the good. All I feel is sickness." He paused as if trying not to cry.

"So for this reason I have chosen to forget you. Please don't think it's because I didn't love you. Or that our moments together didn't matter. You loved me more then I ever deserved to be loved."

Cassie paused the tape. Her felt numb, like she couldn't take in air or perhaps she knew if she took a deep breath the tears would come and they would never stop. But she knew she had to continue.

"What hurts the most; there is part of me that believes, if I truly loved you, I could out live the pain. I could have you by my side every day, hold you in my arms every night and eventually we would make enough new memories to outweigh what Kano did. But it's that same part of me that lead me to my decision." Cassie knew the next part was the part she needed to hear but it would also make the least amount of sense.

"Perhaps Kano did us a favor; you kept your promise to save me so now I will save you. Cassie, you deserve better me, you deserve a life of adventure, freedom, passion, - you have a wild heart, you need- you deserve a wild heart. And that is more then I could ever offer you. To keep you would have eventually killed your amazing spirit. So next time we meet

there is a good chance i will not know who you are. do not be sad. or angry. see it at a chance for a new start. ...goodbye."


	11. end

Cassie said nothing all the way home. He her hands were shaking, and she could barely take in air, she knew if she ate any food she would vomit imminently.

"I need to think." she said as soon as they got home. She ran as fast as she could, and quickly disappeared to her room.

She locked the door, turned out the lights. The darkness was soothing at least in the moment. She leaned against the door, trying to maintain balance as if she would pass out at any minute.

"why?" she said out loud. Why did it have to hurt so much?! Kabal wasn't even dead, but she knew she would never see him again.  
But she gave him her heart. This wasn't fair. She tried to switch positions. What would she have done if Kabal cheated on her- if it meant saving her life? Woudl she have been as upset? Could she have lived with the visions of him with another woman? no. it would have killed her. He was within his rights to do what he did.

She then proceeded to scream, cry, punch the walls, break things, while gasping for air. She fought the invisible demons of her mind, all until there were no more tears to cry.

Only then did her brain allow her a moment of clarity; she knew what she would do. She would join the military, like her mother. She would become strong, have adventures and help people in need; she would become a person Kabal would be proud of, and that would make this all ok.

The next say Sonya took her to HER base, as in the California military base run by General Sonya Blade. She got Cassie a recruiter who helped her fill out the paper work. She took an infantry job; she wanted to leave for basic training as soon as possible. But she knew, if she did well, she would have a shot at a more prestigious title like Special Forces (like her mother did….)

4 days later, Sonya got another piece of intell to add to her collection. A bloody nanobot and size of a finger nail with a hand written note: "another piece of kindle to fuel your fire. One day you will end Kano's life and it will be a victory for all of us. – your friend Kabal."

Kabal asked Kira to write the note for him (before the surgery) and send the package as a symbolic gesture of his faith in Cassie; in that he never blamed her for what happened- she was a victim of Kano's treachery the same as hundreds before.

To know that If/when Sonya looked at the contents of the chip she would feel the same way, allowed him peace.

Sonya snapped the bot open to find the memory chip, and after seeing what was on it, she vowed to make Kano suffer, even if it took another 20 years.

The end.-

=====Epilogue

Tremor awoke in the hospital; everything below his nose was gone. He was breathing and speaking through a neck trach.

"what? What happened? What's going on?!" he opened his eyes to see Kano laughing.

"wow, you sound just like him. You know Kabal, with the trach and all…." It was stupid but true.

"you told me he was a disabled old freak!" Thomas tried to scream.

"no… I told you we needed to be out of the area before the 'disabled old freak' woke up. I'm not sure how you heard –'let's take on the disabled old freak in a one on one fight after he gets an UPGRADE TO HIS LUNGS'. But I understand my accent can get a little confusing at times." Kano said, still finding this situation incredibly funny. "Don't worry with the right mask you'll look just like a pallet swap."

"a what?" Thomas had a headache.

"a pallet swap, a different color version of one of the greats; Subzero is blue, Scorpion is yellow, you can have a cute little brown mask like the sh-t that you are." He ended with a smile.

"piss off" Tremor said, although he didn't mean it, nor did it matter. Kano had invested too much time and effort in him to let him die in a public hospital. He would get Tremor back to New Zealand and (with alot of mechanical augmentation) their plans would continue.

the end (again..)


	12. time jump

15 years later, now in her 30's with a husband and a MSGT rank. Cassie, with her friends by her side was still following the path started by her parents; working for Raiden as the leaders of the earthrealm forces.

She had no children, not for lack of trying. But it was ok, Jaqui and Takeda had the most beautiful baby girl who she adored like her own. Her life was an adventure, but she never forgot Kabal; he was still her inspiration. But after all these years she never thought she would have the chance to see him again.

Kabal was now terminally ill. He had traces of cancer in his body long before his interaction with Kano (as most people do)It started as leukemia, and for the first 10 years he was able to power through

Through exhaustion and pain, still fighting, restocking supplies, making contacts with other organizations in other cities, to further the stability of the cause.

They saved the lives of thousands of homeless men women and children by creating a massive underground housing system (also funneling weapons and drugs..but that was the part Kira kept quiet on, for now.)

Kira needed the extra income to keep the program afloat, she had huge plans. She married Kobra (in the spiritual sense- they were both wanted fugitives so a legal; marriage was not possible), who had been staying on as the official medic(working as a doctor but also training dozens of students.) Kobra was the reason Kabal was still alive. He helped Kabal keep with his physical training as well as sanitizing his cybertic components and treating his pain.

But in year 11 he suffered a massive stroke. The mechanical components were keeping his body alive, but it would only be a matter of time before his mind was gone.

With exploratory surgery (since they did not have an MRI machine readily available) Kobra found evidence of several tumors. They were inoperable without rendering him a vegetable. He started Kabal on a treatment of painkillers and a crude version of chemotherapy to help the pain. He lost weight and his hair, but he still tried to walk, to visit the people he saved. Seeing them made him happy, it gave him hope.

In year 12 Kabal lost his ability to walk. At around the same time Kira found herself pregnant with Kobra's child. So she was assigned to simply stay by Kabal's side. That was when she started to learn, as his brain degraded his memories of Cassie were returning.

One night Kira awoke to him calling her name "cassie..." he said while choking back tears.

"What do you remember about her?" Kira asked holding his hand. She talked to him about Cassie, but only the good. If this brought up the memories of what Kano did- then so be it. Memories are what souls take in to the afterlife. He was strong enough to take the bed with the good.

"she...loved...me...he...hurt...her..." he said in a haze.

At the beginning of year 13 Kira gave birth to her daughter, Anya. For the first 5 months she still never left his side (assigning authority to Kobra.) Then with her baby on her back she took back control; she would build and army; and underground nation, all in his honor. (While Kobra's students checked in on Kabal.)

Year 15, Kabal slipped in to a coma; he would experience fevers and seizures, as his mind and body started to fail. Kira was in Arizona when she found out. She raced home to San Francisco, (through the sewers, on her motorcycle) in hysterics.

Kobra was by Kabal side, injecting adrenaline to keep his heart functioning, while toddler Anya sat on a chair with a book.

"We need to find Cassie Cage." Kira said, crying.

Anya looked at her, "mama, who- Cassie?" Kira fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"You'll like her. She's a good person." Kobra said, "Wait, here sweetie." Anya had a giant pile of books, so she went back to reading.

Kobra hugged his wife as she cried on his shoulder, "he remembers her!"

"we can find her, we work for the same side." he stroked her vibrant red hair. And it wouldn't be hard, just send an email to every variation on Cassie/Cassandra Cage at every common or military domain.

Kobra composed a letter for Kira to send. Hopefully one would get through.

Cassie, as a defender of earthream had unlimited access to her email: meaning if she thought something was spam, it was spam, but that was her decision. Her email address was easy enough; her first name and last name at US military dot com.

She caught Kira's email, and she was not sure what to do. She would have to wait and see what her husband had to say but right now was not a good time to be asking. He was sick as well. But his love had been her salvation. If it hurt him even more, she would not go. Not even for Kabal.

Conner Stryker, the son of the late Kurtis Stryler. With blond hair and green eyes, he was a strong and beautiful as his father. They met 3 years into her first enlistment. 21 years old she was now Coporal Cassie Cage. She had been on only 1 deployment, a 5 month stint in Syria assisting in the efforts to evacuate refugees. Most of her time was spent training for a special team (created by her father) to engage the "otherworld" enemies; not just outworld, they were about to embark on a series of missions in nearly every one of the realms. As long as she had her best friend Jaqui by her side it would be a wild ride.

The day she met the man she was going to marry, she had been at the gym with Jaqui, when she noticed him. 6'3" blonde man walked in wearing sweats. He changed in to a t-shirt, in public, right in front of the weight bench. Cassie could not take her eyes off him.

"he is all kinds of gorgeous" she said, poking Jaqui.

He had a sweetface, the kind of guy who just comes off as approachable, but that body was to die for. Muscular, but still soft, like someone you want to cuddle with.

"He is off limits." Jaqui rolled her eyes. He wasn't her type anyway.

"How do you know?" Cassie asked, still staring. He was so sexy, she couldn't stop herself.

"He's an officer, how do I know- he's just got assigned to your dad's unit, he will be leading our next mission." Jaqui snapped her fingers in Cassie's face- it was no use.

"What's his name?" she asked with a smile.

"Major Conner Stryker, the son of .." Jaqui had read his file.

"He's a Major?" super sexy.

"Yes, he's 7 years older than us and he has a master's degree in mechanical engineering, and a BS in chemistry. Even if it was acceptable to ask him out, what would you even talk about?!" Jaqui knew her argument was futile.

"Let's see." Cassie made her way towards him. If nothing else she would introduce herself.

"Did you not hear me!" Jaqui said to herself since Cassie was already too far to hear.

"Hello, Major Stryker- I'm Cassie Cage, it's such an honor to meet you." she shook his hand. She could still make out his chest muscles through the sweat on his t-shirt.

"Pleasure's all mine, Corporal Cage" he smiled back at her, "your father's told me allot about you." he tried to sound as professional as possible. She was cute, and she was blushing. But she was still the boss's daughter.

Conner, was often referred to by his code name "Agent North," for his ability as a long range sniper. He carried a rather gigantic pump action sniper rifle that could double as a machine gun; He built it himself.

He made a name for himself during his 6 years in the special forces; Afghanistan, Syria, Iraq, Bosnia- there was no target he couldn't take down. Yes, he was the son of Police detective and earthrealm warrior Kurtis Stryker, but his own work was far surpassing his father's reputation.

Ooc- this is not a cross over but if you know who agent north is you are awesome.


	13. time jump ch2

Conner, Jaqui, and Cassie were part of a team with archer Kung Jin, Takeda (who used a variation on an electric whip,) and 3 other gunners who would not last past the first mission.

In the Chaos realm the assignment was to scout out for possible insurgent strong holds. This proved difficult since everything in the chaosrealm has an unnatural need to fight- at all times. It took them 3 days to reach the capital (even though the intell given to them by Johnny Cage placed them within walking distance.)

"Havok was expecting us, right?" Shouted Jaqui.

"he' s probably laughing at us right now," Takeda said back to her. They all knew of Havok, he was more than a little bit crazy.

As they started to feel unbearably overwhelmed, the king appeared-Havok, who showed just why this place was called the chaos realm.

"there are no enemies here." he raised his hand and all fighting ceased. "Major Stryker or no, you prefer North."

"what is he talking about?" Jaqui said out loud.

"your father's name. you prefer your own." Havok added.

Conner holstered his weapon on his back and approached the skull faced man.

"I know not why the earthrealm leaders thought we would harbor neatherrealm offenders, but you have my word, my people are loyal to earthrealm."

"As long as we're loosing?" Cassie added.

"Approach me Cassie Cage." Havok said, still calmly.

Cassie did not holster her weapon, this guy diden't look scary, he was more like something out of 'Nightmare before Christmas' but she was not going to get tricked.

"Usually you would be correct, but earthrealm, humans are always in a state of chaos. And it is more then enough to keep me entertained. To prove my point I will give your leaders a little gift." he placed one hand on Conner's face and another on Cassie's, gently moving them to look in each other's eyes.

When they locked eyes they were treated to a unique vision that only they could see.

They had never so much as seen each other naked but for some reaosn this vision was vivily clear. Her perky breasts, hard pink nipples, he kissed her down her chest, licking, kissing her breasts, as she moaned. He moved his rough callused hands down her hips and thighs. He spread her legs and was about to penetrate her shaved pussy with his big thick cock.

Havok waved his hand in between their faces, breaking the illusion leaving them both gasping for air.

"You see, there is so much luscious internal conflict." Havok laughed, "tell General Blade, she has nothing to fear from the Chaos realm."

They returned to earthrealm. Conner relayed the message, and as he left General Blade's office Cassie was of course waiting. "Wanna get a drink? she shrugged.

"Sure, maybe I'll let you touch my giant gun." it sounded cleaver in his head-Cassie couldn't stop laughing.

"See you in an hour. I need to shower" she pulled him close and kissed him. He didn't resist- despite the fact kissing a subordinate in from of the office of the on base General was not a smart idea.

They went to the on base bar/restaurant to talk and get more than a little bit drunk. She learned about his love for action movies, and how much those influenced how he pushed his body to the limit. But he also read classic literature, loved museums, art, philosophy; ideas that expand the mind. He had a sketch book where he drew ideas that came to his head (and variations on things he had seen in travels), mechanical, spiritual, emotional.

"I would love to see it." she smiled. He was so amazing. She knew why Jaqui warned her against dating him; he was too smart for her. But even if she couldn't keep up, she could appreciate him.

What he learned about her? She seemed to love to smile. She wanted to follow in her parents' footsteps, to make them proud, to make the world a better place. She was not ready to tell him about Kabal.

He walked her to the apartment she shared with Jaqui. She opened the door, pulled him in and kissed him, moving her hands under his shirt.

"COUGH-COUGH" Jaqui was home. "Hello Major Stryker. Just clearing my throat." she said with a glare.

"good night." Cassie gave him a goodbye hug. When he left Cassie turned to Jaqui.

"BFF secret? Please…"

"yes, BFF secret." Jaqui groaned. She would never tattle on Cassie but she also did not want to walk in on her f-king their commanding officer.

For their next date they went to his place instead. After working out, he cooked dinner for her. She had planned on showering, but instead, over a bottle of wine she looked through his sketch books. She wore her usual work out entire; sports bra and yoga pants she put her feet op on his table and explored. There were quite a few. One looked older than the rest. "What's that?" she dropped the book and started to shiver and cry.

"what's wrong?" the image in question was a deconstructed image of Kano's laser eye.

She had never thought about Kano. But the idea of what he did to her, what he did to Kabal, made her so sick she could not stop crying.

He explained this image was based on an actual weapon that was developed as part of a never implemented armor (Kano's eye was loosely inspired by this part.)

"Start from the beginning." They sat on the sofa, with his strong arms holding her close with her head on his shoulder.

She told him everything, how she met Kabal, what she did to try to save him, what Kano did- and Tremor. What Tremor did to her was so much more traumatic; she could see his face when she closed her eyes.

She needed to make new memory; a better memory. She stopped crying and kissed Conner's cheek, then his lips. It felt so nice to kiss him. He was gentle, not like Kano or even Kabal.

He smiled at her. She sat on his lap, she could already feel him getting hard for her, and started to slip out of her tight, yoga pants kicking them to the floor. She placed his hands on her waist, then on her naked thighs.

He wanted to ask her if this was what she really wanted, but in his heart he knew this was what she needed. And the fact she was mind blowingly hot didn't hurt.

She undid his pants, moving her hands under his boxers until she found what she was looking for (which didn't take long, he had to be a good 7 inches erect.) They made love on his couch, first with her just on his lap, using his cock for her pleasure, while he kissed her neck. But by then end of an hour they were both naked, with him penetrating her deep and slow with her one of her knees over his shoulder.

"the food's getting cold" Cassie said with a laugh, after he climaxed inside her for the 4th time. She loved his body; his muscles, his scars. He was so sexy, she wanted him, needed him.

Conner was her new beginning. With his kindness and compassion, she felt strong enough to move on, to open her heart. He laughed.

I would be 2 weeks before their next mission, they spent time working out and just hanging out. He made her genuinely happy.

Their next mission was to the order realm which was much worse than the chaos realm. They had their team plus 5 new gunners. But this time their "king" didn't appear until there was a substantial amount of casualties (nearly 10 days after their arrival.).


	14. time jump ch3

The team separated; clearly they would have to find a way to lure him out of his castle; or have a little fun at his expense.

Jaqui made it to the door and started shouting.

"Hey Hotaru, how's it going!" Jaqui, alone, "Earthrealm special forces- we need a word with you!" This was part of the plan.

Conner was a few blocks away in sniper position. The rest were surrounding the building.

He knew he was surrounded and his actions had made the team them more than a little upset- but that was the way of the orderrealm.

He walked to the royal-looking balcony that was only 1 story up. "I wish to speak to your leader," he said in his echoing voice.

"yeah, that's not gonna happen. But you know who I am- you know who my father is. State your case or we will blow your temple sky high." and if he said no she could run fast enough to evade what would happen next. "Do you harbor any neatherrealm insurgents?" she demanded. She said 'case' because even if he denied it she would require proof or else the castle was going to get blown to pieces.

"I will only speak to your leader, little girl." he stood firm, "Get on your radio and tell HIM to make HIS presence known!"

Oh hell no. They knew Hotaru was a little stuck up, but this was just plain rude. Yes she had just admitted she was not the leader but why did he assume the leader had to be male?

"North, make your presence known." Jaqui shouted shouted in to the radio to make Hotaru heard.

"I got something special for this a-hole." He switched out the magazine for explosive rounds. He fired one shot at the wall behind Hotaru, creating a fiery explosion that took out the entire room while sparing his life.

Jaqui flipped him off with both hands before opening a portal walking back to earthrealm. The rest of the team quickly followed suit.

Upon arriving back at the base Jaqui, Conner and Cassie were sent straight to General Sonya Blade's office.

"I'm sure you 3 know the definition of the words "international incident"?!" That was why Takeda and Kung Jin were not in trouble; they were foreign liaisons. Cassie, Conner and Jaqui were trained US soldiers who really should have known better.

"I take full responsibility for our actions."Conner volunteered.

"Yes-yes you do because you are their leader!" Sonya yelled in his face, "if your father wasn't such a legendary founding member of earthrealms's forces..."

Jaqui could see Conner's fist ball up in frustration. He was fighting hard to keep his cool, at the mention of his father.

"Permission to speak freely?" Jaqui said, trying not to look her in the eye.

"Granted." Sonya said still glaring at Conner. Bringing him on was Johnny Cage's idea. He was the one who saw Conner as a potential leader. To her he was just a name.

"Hotaru was being a royal a-, Conner was just defending his team. He's a good leader and a good friend."

"thanks." he took a deep breath, visibly calmer.

"screw it-you're all dismissed. I'll work on fixing relations with orderrealm." Sonya nearly shoved the 3 out the door.

"I have beer white and vodka, and we can order a pizza." Declared Jaqui," Unless you two already made plans."

"No I think that sounds fun." Conner said, before looking to Cassie for approval.

"yeah, lets get s—tfaced, we deserve it. "

After a little food and lots of alcohol Conner sat on Cassie's twin sized bed, with Cassie, her head in his lap. She looked up at him and asked the question they were all thinking.

"baby, sweetie- do you hate your father?" Cassie asked, yawning.

" rude!" said Jaqui who was trying to catch a breadstick pice in her mouth, which resulted in her spilling sauce on her bed.

"I just hate being compared to a man I never met." he said taking another swig out of the vodka bottle.

"so you never met him?" Cassie asked.

"He left my mother when I was 5. Then a few years later he died. I just get annoyed with people think I'm the person I am today because of him." He laid back; his head was getting foggy.

"I'm sorry." Cassie moved herself up so she was resting on his chest instead.

"don't be, this is my cross to bear." he said, looking up at the ceiling.

"if it makes you feel any better your team doesn't think that. We love you for you." Jaqui kissed his forehead before going to sleep in her own bed. There would not be an erotic threeway; she had her heart set on someone else.

"Yes, doesn't have to be your cross to bear." Cassie huged him."Me, Jaqui, Takeda, Kung Jin- and whatever gunners that were not scared to death at the prospect of realm travel- we believe in you. You're our hero." she said as she fell asleep in his arms.

In that moment, even with the mental haze, he felt strong, he felt happy. He had been on many teams throughout his career, but here, he felt truly belonged.

But their next mission would put his faith to the test.

The dreamrealm had no leader. Their team fought for days, resting where ever they could make shelter, but the landscape made no sense. Then out of nowhere appeared a man made of stone.

He punched his way through the earthreamforces until he found Cassie. "remember me-luv?" he grebabed her by her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"thomas...tremor" she said actually terrified. This was not what he looked like when she last saw him.

"the dream realm changed me, " he moaned, as if he was getting sexually aroused.

-Conner left his post and with an (impressive gymnastic-like twist jump) got in between Cassie and Tremor, where he fired his gun in machine gun mode forcing Tremor back.

But these were not armor piercing rounds and only served to delay his attack. Tremor turned away, leaving the attack to his new ali. Acid balls rain downed from an invisible solider.

Conner knocked Cassie out of the way so hard she slammed her head in to a pillar. "Jaqui open a portal!" he shoted as he took a round to his shoulder and another to his knee. But he hit the creature; the reptile man who's blood ran green.

As Cassie shook of the hit she was frozen in place to watch as Conner was carried on Takeda's back through the portal.

"Is he precious to you?" Reptile looked like a mirage, flickering in and out of focus."I usually aim for the head, but even so he will not survive. he will never walk again, he will never fire his weapon again, his spirit will wither until he takes his own life."

"you're wrong." Cassie really believed that, she needed to, especially when she was back in reality, with Kung Jin dragging her through the portal to the medical ward.

Conner was already unconscious from the pain. The last thing he saw was a vision of his knee being eaten away down to the bone.

He would lose his left leg, at the knee and his right arm, above the shoulder, almost to his chest. But Earthrealm special forces had a plan; this was not the first time a solider had lost limbs. Similar to the limbs used by Jaqui's father when he lost both his arms, Conner received limbs that would increase his strength and also allow him the ability to touch (that part required convinving.)

"hi. " Cassie stood by his bedside.

"I can't lift my arm." His body was still in agonizing pain.

"It takes time."

"What kind of time?!" he shouted, "what did they do to me?!"

"you have to trust me." Cassie touched the skin of his neck, tracing her hand over his throat down his collar bone. "can you feel that?"

"yes" he was still not looking at her.

She moved her hand to an area close to the robotic arm, almost along the scar. "do you feel that?"

"yes" that part was still painfull to the touch.

Then Cassie touched an area 2 inches past the scar, on the metal. "Do you feel that?"

He could. The sensation was faint but he could feel.

"I will stay by your side until you can make it out of that bed. " Cassie said. Already in tears. "Then I will be there when you go through physical therapy with Jaqui- she's an expert; your limbs are based on technology that allowed her father to live a normal life." Cassie lost it. She fell to her knees but his bed side. Reptile was wrong; she had to make sure of that.

"You're still you, Conner. Everything that makes you brilliant, creative…. courageous- you're still the man I love."

Her love would save him.


	15. marry me

Conner had to go through 6 months of intensive physical therapy to use his new arm and leg at a level that would allow him to return to duty.

It took him 1 month to be able to stand; putting any weight on his leg was causing him considerable pain. And the arm was not any better. Yes he was gaining feeling, as the bio-metrics synced to the living tissue in his shoulder, but lifting it felt like trying to lift a 100 pound weight that was trying to tear itself clear of the flesh it was attached to.

He would not complain, he was a soldier, this was just another mission and he would not fail, but at night he would have to hold Cassie's hand just to fall asleep. The worst was yet to come.

Jaqui went in to full on drill sergeant mode. Conner's pain came from the fact that the metal limbs were significantly more powerful than the rest of his body; he needed to gain muscle mass or he would forever be in agony. He trained 8 hours a day, 7 days a week, resting only for high protein meals and snacks.(supplied by Cassie who was a surprisingly great cook- and it gave her a reason to stay by his side.)

For 3 grueling months Jaqui had him alternate between weight day and cardio day. Weight day ended with him sitting in a bath of ice while Cassie cooked dinner. Then she would help him get to bed and cuddle with him until he fell asleep-but she would be gone the next morning -she had to be. Their relationship was still against regulations. Until one day -she got permission.

"Daddy!" she nearly jumped back. She left Conner's house around 1 am- when no one was ever around.

"I'm head of security, I've known for months." he said casually leaning on a street post.

"Why are you here?" her heart was racing.

"to determine wither I want to tell you to go back inside." he walked towards her, shaking his head in disbelief. If Sonya knew what he was doing she would go nuclear. "From the day Conner arrived you have been the happiest I've seen you in a long time."

Cassie nodded, she felt it too.

"Conner is a good man. If you love him- you're what he needs."

"how do I know if I love him?" she knew she loved him, but she needed to hear her father's answer.

"can you imagine a world without him?"

Cassie started to cry and could not stop. Her father gave her a hug and left. Cassie did as he said, she went back inside, got in the bed and just held him-simply grateful for that moment.

And she was grateful next day was cardio day. On cardio days, she got to massage his aching body. She always loved to touch him but now his body was so epic she got aroused at just the sight of him. They would both get completely naked and she would work his muscles with deep tissue massage and deep stretches, until he couldn't take it anymore and needed his release. Their favorite position was with him on top, so she could fully experience the intensity of his strength.

Towards the end of his time training with Jaqui, they sat down for a water break. "I want to thank you for everything, thank you for believing in me."

"You remind me of my father." she touched his metal arm. "He went through some dark times, but what saved him was the support of his team and the love of my mother. This was all before I was born, but after hearing the stories, I was inspired to always give 100 percent to support the people I care about; there is always light at the end of the tunnel." she meant every word.

For the remainder of the time Takeda and Kung Jin taught him how to use his new limbs to enhance his combat and shooting abilities. This consisted of them hanging out in the training room, working as a team in virtual missions. But at least they only did this for less than 4 hours a day.

Conner was finally feeling like himself again and since Cassie was "allowed" to stay overnight his outlook was even more positive.

One day Cassie woke up early, deciding to make breakfast in bed. She made eggs, bacon (lots of bacon because bacon is awesome) and toast. It took her a good 30 minutes; surely he had to be awake by now.

She brought in the food on a folding table, but Conner was still asleep. She put it all to the side.

Cassie kissed his lips, and the blankets to sneak a glimpse at his sleeping body. She kissed his abs, hips, down to his massive erection. She licked the head of his cock and worked the shaft until made him cum all over her hands. She licked his cock clean, and then licked her fingers, as he woke up.

Smell of bacon and the morning orgasm was such an amazing treat."Cassie, you're so good to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you." it was in that moment he knew what he wanted/needed, to marry her, to experience her love for the rest of his life.

Later in the day he decided to discuss this with Takeda and Kung Jin.

"I'm thinking of proposing to Cassie." He said as they took a break to get food from the vending machine. Since his day was shorter Cassie and Jaqui were re assigned to assist other units- so no good food until dinner.

"Cassie?" Kung Jin snickered.

"you think she'll say no?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"no, she'll defiantly say yes, but Cassie is one of the guys- I just can't picture her in a wedding; in a dress , as someone's wife. But go for it, you already practically live together."Kung Jin shruigged while opening a coke.

"I have to agree- Cassie loves you, and you will make each other very happy, but I would ask a certain person for permission." Takeda was referring to a certain base General.

"Understood, thank you." He knew what he needed to do.

Conner left early and stood outside Sonya's office.

"Major Stryker ?" she nearly walked past.

"My I have a word General?" he said nervously.

"Come in. I have a few minutes." She opened the door.

"I know you don't think highly of me, but I would like to ask for your daughter's hand"

"hand? are you admitting to a relationship with a subordinate?" she said sitting down.

"I love her."

"So you're saying if I had security throw you off MY base right now I would be breaking my daughter's heart?" she asked in the most sarcastic way possible.

He simply nodded. He was not about to argue with her. The worst she could do was make him leave.

"Is she pregnant?" she asked with a angry tone.

"No." That assumption was so disrespectful Conner felt like just leaving.

"Can you please give the guy a chance?"Johnny Cage appeared in the doorway.

"You! You knew about this?" she slammed her fist on her desk.

"Yes, -Do you remember what Cassie was like when she came back from San Francisco?! Do you remember what Kano did to her?! What that monster Tremor did to her?! She is happy and that's all that matters." Conner had Johnny's blessing, Sonya would come around in time.

The next day Conner got Jaqui to take Cassie out for some girl time, so he would have a chance to make the ring. He had seen her hands enough to make an educated guess about the size. He had packed up tools from his past

This would be the first item he made since moving to the base and the first item he made with his new hand. The gold was from a cross his mother gave him before she died of ovarian cancer. (Since she had never been married to his father there was no "movie-like" moment of her giving him her wedding ring to pass along to his future wife.)She gave it to him before his first deployment; she said it would keep him safe. To him, it represented her spirit watching over him.

Their team got an assignment to patrol the activity of the Sky Temple. Raiden was still keeping the energy source guarded by the souls of Scorpion's clan and their job was just to make sure everything was still functional. They could also take in the beautiful view.

"I never get tired of coming here." Jaqui.

"When it's not being attacked, it's quite nice."Takeda added.

Conner turned to Cassie, "Cassie, " he held her hand.

"yeah?" she was looking away from him. The moon looked hypnotically bright, like the lights of heaven.

"Throughout my life I haven't had allot of experience with relationships. In my line of work it was always better to not let anyone get close."

Cassie agreed, it was like how her mother was the reason her parents weren't together.

"but I love the time we've spent together, they way you make me feel- I want to feel this way for the rest of my life.

Conner got down on one knee, " Cassie Cage, will you do me the honor…."

He didn't have to finish. She could only nod 'yes' she was shaking so badly she her throat not take in air. He put the ring on her finger, it was perfect. She kissed him, holding on to that moment for as long as she could.

The rest of the team was clapping.

"That was lovely. Y'all but I think we've spent enough time out here." Jaqui declared. "and I really want to check out the ring."


	16. back to the present

Since Conner had no family and Cassie's only family were her parents and her team, they had a small wedding, at the sky tower- officiated by Raiden.

"Mom, do you really hate him?" Cassie asked, changing in to a pain white dress they were allocated just 1 hour for the wedding.

"I don't hate him; just I don't want you to have to choose between a relationship and your career."

"What?" that made no sense. Cassie rolled her eyes at her mother. Cassie was always a daddy's girl; her father was loving and kind; her mother was all about work. Those words only solidified Cassie's opinion of her.

What Sonya really wanted to say made even less sense; 'If you let someone get close, you will only end up hurting;. Maybe that was why she didn't want Conner on Johnny's team, maybe she knew Cassie would gravitate towards him- why?

There was so much in Conner that reminded her of Johnny.

Cassie wore a simple white dress that she bought in high school. She wore it to prom and packed it away; she was never a dress girl. There was no bouquet, no walking down the aisle. She was the most un-bridal bride ever. None of this ceremony mattered; she just wanted to make it official; that she could live with Conner without fear of punishment.

They had no honeymoon; there was no time. There was more training, more missions, more intell; earthrealm needed to stay 10 steps ahead of any possible invasion attempt. But they had each other, that was all that mattered.

Less than a month after the wedding Conner was sent to Johnny Cage's office. He was to lead a team to extract Tremor and Reptile from the dream world his team Takeda and Jaqui- only.

"Where's Cassie?" Jaqui was the first to ask.

"Cassie is not emotionally stable enough to be facing Tremor" Johnny answered in an unnaturally direct tone.

"Are you sure? That was years ago." Jaqui knew this was a mistake.

"As a woman, how long would it take you to get over being raped." Johnny said in an even more serious tone. He was fun, he was cool but Cassie was his daughter.

"ok…fine, why is Kung Jin not here and why do we have no backup?" Jaqui continued.

"Tremor would be expecting that and Kung Jin's skill set is not ideal for the randomness of the dream realm. You three are my best shot. You will be issued body armor to avoid a repeat incident." Johnny said the last pat with sorrow and humility.

"understood." said Conner, not realizing to the extent he had sealed his fate. His team crossed in to the dream realm later that week (with time to prepare weaponry). He didn't tell Cassie where he was being sent or why.

As they opened a portal, Tremor and Reptile were waiting. "so predictable." said Reptile, starting down Jaqui and Takeda.

Tremor strutted out of the pink and purple mist. "Are you here to defend the honor of your princess?"

"Jaqui! Takeda! -You take Reptile, Tremor is mine." He knew they would be ok. They were skilled, they could handle this. All 3 had been issued armor that made them look like Halo characters; they would be ok against anything Reptile could do.

Conner knew Tremor wouldn't run. He wanted Cassie to suffer and what better way than to kill him. So all Conner had to do was wait for Tremor to show himself.

"Have you tasted her sweet pussy." His vile voice echoed through the darkness.

"Have you tried choking her until she passes out? It'll make you cum so hard, you can just cover her hot supple tits." The voice was getting closer.

Conner landed a backwards punch that sent tremor flying.

"After everything me and my father did I'm surprised she will let you touch her without screaming.

Tremor was trying to make Conner lose focus but it had the opposite effect. He was packing armor piercing rounds and he landed hit after hit without even trying. The sight of Tremor's blood gave him hope: if he can bleed he can be defeated.

Then Tremor turned things up a notch. He started to launch projectiles; metal, radiation, ands magma.

He hit Conner in his good leg, and then pummeled him in the chest and head, hitting him over and over until he could no longer stand.

"After what I did to her she will never be able to give you children," Tremor said as he hit Conner in the face with magma blast, blinding him, forcing him to remove his helmet.

"You fight for that whore's honor? Maybe that's why you love her? Because she's a filthy f—king slut." He landed a shot to Tremor's throat. And He did not stop firing until he saw Takeda's blade slice through the darkness, fully ripping off Tremor's head.

Tremor lunged forward in a cloud of ash. Conner coughed. Then suddenly Takeda appeared. He did a flip and used his swords to slice through Tremor chest.

They killed Tremor but little did he know, Tremor killed Conner right back. "Jaqui has Reptile in custody." Takeda said as he helped Conner to his feet. "are you ok?" He could see Conner was experiencing chest pain; did he have broken ribs?

"no…cough…cough...no..I need a doctor" Conner was coughing up blood. He was feeling dizzy. "but take... Tremor's head- do not leave it behind."Cassie needed to know they didn't fail her.

When they go back to earthrealm Conner was taken to the medic ward where he was put on a respirator, pending evaluation of why his lungs were bleeding and he couldn't stop coughing.

Conner was very sick. At first the doctor said it was Pneumonia, but then they discovered a parasitic infection in his lungs. It was outworld in origin. Conner had to be put on a respirator, as the choice was made to heavily irritate both his lungs to prevent the infection from spreading to his heart. He was in a horrific amount of pain, and there was little hope for survival.

Present day- Kira's email arrived.

Conner was still live, awaiting a transplant. He was on so many drugs his pain was minimal. Cassie was the new leader of the team, but she visited him once a day, just to cry until she vomited. "I got a later from an old friend," she said, holding his hand. "I don't know what to do." She read him the letter.

"You have to go to him… "Conner said, gasping for air, in the last few years he lost muscle mass, to the point he was nearly paralyzed; "If you don't, you will always regret it." His lungs had suffered from spasms and the infection had spread to his heart. Many had asked Cassie to consider pulling the plug. 'for mercy.'

This drove her to drink and occasionally self harm.

Her heart was aching so bad she wanted to see a glimpse of her past. even if Kabal was just as sick, he was her angel, maybe he could give her guidance and hope.


	17. hope

Cassie boarded a Virgin Airlines flight to San Francisco. A military flight would be faster, as she would get priority but she needed the time to think.

When she arrived Kabal was asleep or unconscious, his face was exposed, and his mask was by the bed. Kira allowed her to be alone with him -that was what he requested. Cassie pulled up a chair she held his hand, she had no idea what to say, "I'm here."

His chest was still moving, his breath was still so beautiful. She kissed his lips, neck, and chest; stroking her hands down his still impressive body.

His hand caressed her's, holding the kiss, but then he stopped her."Kabal?"

"Tell me about him" he said touching her wedding ring. Although he would love to have his last moments on earth to be spent making love to her, she had someone else, someone she took vows to love and honor.

"He reminds me of you; brilliant, kind, an amazing fighter- well he was anyway." She knew Kabal was blind without his mask, but part of her was happy he could remember her as she was.

"Why?" he asked, moving his hand to her neck, face.

"A little over 9 years ago, he finished what you started, he killed Tremor, but according to witnesses Tremor's body released a toxin that crippled his lungs. Once he was stabilized, he was ok just on oxygen, still a valuable member of earthrealm's forces…" the story was long and painful.

Conner remained on base advising in other departments. He had to use a wheel chair, (since his body would be nowhere near strong enough to handle his arm and leg, they had to go.) He was sick and crippled, but his mind was still sharp.

He went on to work as a personal assistant of sorts to Johnny Cage (who never really forgave himself for Conner's condition.) He was able to assist with intell recovery/decryption, strategy, and weapons/armor design. The design assignments were what kept his spirit going.

Then he came down with the flu that turned to pneumonia. Now the only thing he had to live for was Cassie's unconditional love. The day he uttered those words, Cassie went to the roof and screamed at the top of her lungs. It should have been her on that mission- she should have been the one to kill Tremor! And if she died then at least she would be spare the pain of watching Conner suffer.

"Don't give in to pain," Kabal said, holding her hand, "it can make you do things you will regret."( Like choosing to forget her. )

They would not have sex, but she felt the need to be close to him. She found a way to lay in the bed with him, holding him. She could feel his breath on her cheek. She held his hand, squeezing every few minutes, just to feel him squeeze back.

Cassie fell asleep in his embrace, so she didn't hear his last words, as he stroked her face "I'm so happy you came, I always knew your face would be the memory I'd take with me in to the next life." His organs were failing, he felt weak and scared, but to have her with him, allowed him happiness."I never stopped loving you."

Cassie awoke the next morning to find he had died in her arms. Kira helped her out of the bed, as she was too shaken to even stand.

"What are you going to do with him?" Cassie asked as the body was removed. Would there be a grave? A place where she could go to remind herself of the person he was; what he meant to her.

"I'll let you know in a few days, go home to your husband." Kira said, but she already knew. Kabal told her and Kobra his wishes; it involved a letter to General Blade that he wrote when he found out he was dying.

Kira boarded a plane to the General Blade's base. But not just any plane, it was a military transport plane to transport her and her 'cargo.' She took Anya with her, because Kobra was too busy running their hospital to care for a toddler on his own. When they landed, Sonya's men took custody of the 'cargo'. "Where can I find Cassie?" she shouted as they left.

"I'd check the hospital, she's there pretty much all the time!" the solider shouted back.

"Thanks, I'll go there!" She said still holding her sleeping toddler. She walked with Anya until she found the building. The solider was right, Cassie would not be hard to find.

"Cassie?" she pulled up a chair with her still sleeping daughter.

"kira?" Cassie was at the bed side of a tall blonde man missing two limbs.

"Your husband?" Kira asked, while looking around.

"yeah. Conner, he contracted something in the dream realm, he was stable for a long time, then one day he just got sicker and sicker." that was the short version.

Kira looked at the patient chart; his name caught her eye "his last name is Stryker?" It was not a common last name so she took a shot in the dark, "Is he related to Kurtis Stryker..."

"Kabal's former partner," Cassie smiled and nodded. She had actually never realized that, "Kurtis Stryker was his father."

"Wow destiny. Anyway, this is Anya. I couldn't find a baby sitter."Kira said as her daughter started to wake up.

"so, do you just have a fetish for guys with weak lungs…" that was a really awkwardly timed joke.

"mama? what is fet-ish?" Anya squeaked.

That actually did make Cassie laugh.

"There's a reason I'm here; I donated Kabal's body- equipment and all, to the base research facility." that was the cargo. He was going to a lab for dissection and analysis.

"what? why?" Cassie finally got a good look at Anya she looked like a mini version of her mother but with Kobra's blue eyes. Kira was changed, being a mother made her the person she was meant to be.

Cassie brought the little girl a pen and paper to draw while Kira continued with her explanation.

"Everything that kept him alive was black dragon and outworld technology, but if it can be reverse engineered it can save hundreds or thousands of soldiers- like Conner. It was his last wish, to assist earthrealm forces again." Kira was getting emotional, she did love him like a father. "and to know his donation could save the life of his best friend's son, that would have meant so much to him."

"Will you be staying?" Cassie asked while looking at Anya's drawings of flowers.

"Just until Kobra performs the surgery." Kira said.

"what surgery?" Cassie was confused.

"Your mom didn't tell you? Conner's getting Kabal's armor- in 3 days." Kira was not sure how to gauge Cassie's reaction.

Meanwhile-

Sonya looked over the armor recovered from Kabal's body. There was only one person who could backward engineer such strange tech- and that person was Conner. When she received Kabal's letter she quickly made the decision (that upon delivery of the body) to have her team document everything; photos, 3d scans, written descriptions. But could not take anything apart (since likely they would not be able to put it back together.)Conner would receive the armor, and medical enhancements, then lead a team to study it based on the data and how it's reacts to his own body.

Kobra was flown in to perform the surgery. It took 8 agonizing hours. But when it was all over, Conner was finally able to walk for the first time in 9 years.


	18. unworthy

"take it slow." Kobra felt the need to say. He gave Conner all of it; the speed, the sight, the lung and heart enhancements that allowed his body to function at those conditions/at all. The trac and specialized oxygen tanks that were waterproof, fire proof but also not removable (Connor would have to invent a way around that.) He also added a redone version of Conner's arm and leg so they were lighter weight (to better serve the powers of Kabal's donation.)

The one major difference was he did not break and reset Conner's leg. He saw how Kabal was never able to walk without incredible pain, so he created an alternative solution. He would install sensors within the muscle tissue, allowing extra energy/bloodflow to his leg when he used his super speed ability. The only catch was that it would be significantly more physically exhausting and course control might be an issue. But those could be delt with, with practice. It was more important that he be able to walk immediately after the surgery.

Conner awoke to Kobra washing his hands, and packing up his tools. "Conner? So nice to finally meet you. I'm .."

"Kobra.. the medic from the underground…." He remembered the name from Cassie's stories. He looked pretty much the way Conner pictured him to look; more 'gritty' then professional, with rough stubble on his face long hair pulled back in a ponytail. The image of someone who was more genius then society gives him credit for.

"If you feel up to it we can try to take a few steps?" Kobra went to his bedside, to help him stand. Once he got his footing he was strong enough to stand and even walk on his own. With his first steps in almost a decade, and was overwhelmed by emotion. He fell to his knees, crying tears of happiness. Kobra patted him on the back and helped him to his feet.

"This is a gift, a new beginning for you," said Kobra, feeling emotional, especially for the next question. Kobra picked up the mask; with all the creative augmentation it was no longer necessary.

"I leave this project in your hands now, but…" Kobra was searching for the right words. "Since the mask has already been documented, and I used the data to create implants that will allow your eyes the same functionality- I would like to take it back to Kabal's followers, to create a memorial. General Blade said it was your call."

"Keep it," Conner nodded "as a token of my gratitude.

"Thanks, and FYI please DO NOT run until you're in an open area- and even then be careful." Kobra was not present when Kabal first got his powers but the idea of someone using those powers for the first time really concerned him (as a medical professional). With that he left to tell Cassie the operation was a success and to get on a plane home.

He didn't need to, Conner got dressed and followed him out. She ran to him, jumping in to his arms. She kissed him until she couldn't breathe. But at the same time she recognized the tech. She paused to touch his neck trac, she remembered the first time she saw Kabal; compassion, love, hope. She wasn't sad, or disgusted; his body was like Kabal's finally resting place; something she could look at for strength and inspiration. She felt as if Kabal was watching over her. "Conner…."She knew could finally be happy again, they could live as husband and wife again. But first he needed to get to work on learning the armor.

Conner had been sick for so long his body was not in the best shape. But for the sake of the project he needed to work out 7 days a week, to regain strength while testing out Kabal's powers that were now his powers- things were not going well.

His leg was in a horrific amount of pain and his vision did not adjust fast enough to be of any use to him. After days of running in to walls and trees he decided he needed to retire to his office to work out in private and think up ways to fix his issues.

"Maybe I'm not ment to be him, "he muttered to himself as he held his head in his hands, defeated.

"No one expects you to become him..." Cassie said as she passed by. She massaged his shoulders, "You have done so much in such a short amount of time. I'm so proud of you…."

He shoved her so hard she fell to the floor."EVERYONE expects me to be him! That was the whole point of putting all this crap in me!"

Cassie stood up, awaiting an apology.

"I need to work." He said, not even looking at her.

Cassie left without a word.

At 2 am Conner finally went to bed. Conner still couldn't sleep on his back, he had design ideas for smaller or even removable tanks, but until then he would have to sleep in his side, so instead he would work until he was tired, and then sleep in his office. Wake up, eat alone, test the armor at the training facility, working with his team of scientists, then after a long day he goes home and works on private projects.

Cassie gave him his space, but after 3 weeks of isolation she tried to enter the room.

"please come to bed" Cassie placed her hand on his shoulder, near the tanks. He flinched, as if she disgusted him.

"I can't explain it, this doesn't feel like my body." He said, still not looking at her. "I can't use my weapon, I can't holster my weapon, but for some f—k all reason I need to move as fast as a car!" he finally looked at her. "And I can't shake the fact that Kabal was the love of your life." He was actually questioning her love.

Cassie had no words, she just left. She was sad, angry, but more then anything she felt alone. The next day she had a "date" to run laps with Jaqui. Hopefully her friend would have some advise.


	19. resolved

Cassie and Jaqui ran laps while her daughter Leia waited in the stands playing on her mom's phone.

"Takeda couldn't watch her today?" Cassie asked.

"He's on assignment."Jaqui said, keeping pace with her, "something's bugging you, I can tell.-what's up with Conner?"

"Conner won't let me touch him, he's convinced he's not worthy of Kabal's "parts" and that Kabal was the love of my life. I don't know how to fix this." Cassie asked her friend.

"So you're saying- after 9 years you still aren't getting any." Jaqui knew this was an easy fix. Sex had been a cornerstone of Cassie and Conner's relationship, not being able to make love to Cassie probably took quite a tool on his self confidence.

"Not funny." Cassie muttered. " I don't know how to fix this."

"Let him touch you, or touch yourself. I remember when you first met him, just think about how he made you feel and roll with it." It was a 'so crazy it just might work' kind of idea. "Seriously, Conner just needs to realize it's all in his head. If being with him was just a 'back up plan' you could have given up at any time."

That night she would test the idea out. As usual Conner came home late. She left him a home cooked meal in his office; it was covered in foil because she could never anticipate exactly how late he would be.

He sat down and opened it; Salmon and quinoa. He smiled; Cassie was still a great cook. He missed her, maybe he would start sleeping in the same room with her. Even if his back would hurt, it would be nice to be close to her. He ate the food then went to the bedroom where he found her masturbating herself to orgasm, with her eyes closed, while crying out Conner's name.

He touched his hand to her neck, down her breasts, her nipples hard and erect as she arched her back as she climaxed using fingers to vigorously rub her clit.

" god…Conner…" She moaned as she finished herself. To fell his touch made her climax even harder.

She took a breath before saying the words she should have told him when he first got out of surgery.

"I need you. I've always needed you. You are my rock. You mean so much to me it hurts. A wise man told me to never give in to pain, but for so long that was all I could see when I looked at you; the pain I caused you." Her eyes were still closed."I desperately need to feel like I still have you- that you still love me."

He leaned in and kissed her. She opened her eyes, looking deep in to his beautiful green eyes that were filled with only love. They kissed again, holding the kiss longer

He's cock was already hard, he wanted her so bad. She helped him get undressed, exploring her hands over his body. He scooped her up in his arms and had sex standing up. He slammed her back in to a wall, thrusting her deep and hard as she held on to his shoulders. She climaxed so hard it was borderline painful. "oh god, I love you!" They kissed as his shot his load inside her. When he caught his breath he carried her to bed and they slept in the same room for the first time in what felt like forever. Cassie fell asleep right away. Conner continued to explore his hands down her body, wondering how he was so fortunate to have such a beautiful, devoted wife.

After that affection came easier. He would eat with her, talk to her, sleep by her side as she held him. She would always hold him, sometimes kissing his neck and chest, when she couldn't sleep. He finally accepted he was worth of her love- she was his wife, to love and honor for the rest of their days.

Not only that, after sex his ideas started to flow. He invented smaller tanks that allowed him to holster a weapon on his back. He had surgery to remove the digital corneas (that relied only his brain waves to adjust) and instead created goggles that ran off a digital sensor (which was infinitely more accurate.) He created a leg brace to strengthen his normal leg, which completely fixed the stability issue. Now all that was left was to get back in action.

Takeda offered to train with him in the simulation room, and if he wasn't available Jaqui took up the job. They still considered him a part of their team, and were on board for his return. After training for 2 months, both in the simulation room and with weights and running, he asked Johnny to reinstate him.

Johnny was willing to give him a chance, Sonya was not too sure. She had him fight actually opponents in the simulation room (which kinds defeated the purpose of the simulation room), he sent 14 people to the hospital. He was powerful. He had fill his weapons with blanks, but due to how close he could get before firing a shot, it still hurt like a b-ch.

Conner started to accompany the team on missions, using the speed of Kabal combined with his own sniper ability, he was unstoppable;e. But more importantly he was fighting at Cassie's side (even if the final decision was that she was to remain in command, due to the fact Conner had been stripped of his rank.)

And after the mission he could go home to her cooking, and mind blowing sex. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. She loved it when he penetrated her deep, with her legs over his shoulders, the way they used to do it. She wanted to feel every inch of him, and since she was infertile they never used condoms with made the feeling even more intense.

Cassie was 39 when she finally got pregnant, and at the age of 40 she gave birth to a perfect baby boy. John Kurtis Stryker; compassion+ forgiveness= hope.

end


End file.
